O fortuna
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Dulce niño agonizante, a quién observas con esas cuencas vacías, a qué se debe que encuentres belleza en la muerte y no en la vida. Responde ¿Quién eres, Haise? *Gen*


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida. Este fragmento * es de Rainer María Rilke.

 **Prompt:** 005\. Pero todo fue en vano [Tabla "Corazón Delator"; minutitos]

Adivinen quién vio las RAW del 30 y entró en crisis emocional, so (?) Entierren mi cadáver, TG: Re ya me mató _cries_.

* * *

 **H** ablar de Haise se parece más a coleccionar las piezas de un rompecabezas y no referirse a un solo ente, sino muchos.

No es el hecho de que haya una voz (y unas uñas negras y filosas, junto con un conjunto de dientes que si se voltea al revés obtiene forma de sonrisa maltrecha) pujándole la conciencia, perteneciente a un cualquiera que — _solía ser_ — desconoce. O que esa voz tiene un cuerpo propio (el suyo, que se limita a ser un préstamo y pronto lo recobrará, junto con los intereses). Porque sí, una persona habita en su mente. Haise no debe verla para tener la certeza de que está ahí, que no se irá.

(hasta que le otorgue su poder y lo acepte).

 _Pero no quiero desaparecer_.

No quiero, no quiero, no quiero—

Al final, no tiene relevancia. No es su decisión. Nunca lo ha sido, es decir, ¿por qué ahora sería el caso? El animal no elige ser comido, la víctima no escoge ser asesinada (y tú conocías los riesgos de reconocer a tu naturaleza).

Sasaki se hunde en las memorias inexistentes y vive todo como un constante deja vú, sin pedirlo, sólo es arrasado y lo acepta, pues no es tan terrible perder los recuerdos si crea nuevos más hermosos —y una parte de él se niega a rememorar los antiguos—. Se trata de un mecanismo de defensa. Y, considera, por igual, que carece del derecho, de todas formas.

No es uno, _es_ varios. Lo sabe al mirarlos en las mañanas, tras salir de las pesadillas que se niegan a adoptar forma física, atormentándolo más al no estar seguro de _a qué_ le teme.

«Despierta despierta por favor sólo despierta K–»

Porque Haise, el líder del escuadrón de Quinckes, aquel que debe instruirlos y volverlos excelentes Palomas, y cuidarles asimismo; es lo que es por _ellos_. Es dueño de un montón de personalidades para cada ocasión. Trajes numerosos. Adopta a Sasaki, a Sassan, a Maman. Todo sin perder a su verdadero _yo_.

(Y quién eres tú, sino un ser hueco, que se rellena con lo que está a su alcance).

Y ellos forman parte de sí, también. Le gusta ser romántico y confesar que si uno sufre todos sufren, si uno ríe todos ríen (menos Urie, que es alérgico a la alegría, según Haise discierne). Crea una particular ya que no puede regresar con su verdadera familia si es que hay alguna allá afuera esperándolo—quizá con un suspiro camuflajeado en un doloroso "Tengo fe en él".

 _Además resulta agradable._

 _Imaginar a Arima-san como mi padre y Akira-san mi madre_.

«No, no, no, estás equivocado ¿qué hay de Rize-san —la que te concibió con amor grotesco— y de Yamori, el que te formó en arcilla

—de sangre y lágrimas—?»

Únicamente así no se siente descarrilado en los laberintos del pensamiento, esquinas no iluminadas y podridas.

«Despierta anda necesitas despertar».

Y se aferra a algo para no consumirse en el deseo de recuperar veinte años que admite en la misma medida son tentadores y dañinos.

 _¡Basta, estoy despiert_ o _!_

…

…

«¿Lo estás?»

Un adicto a la melancolía en etapa de recuperación, eso es. Pero no le conviene recaer ni darse por vencido. Ya le derrotaron antes y _perdió los ojos_ y el Sol, opacándose así la Luna. Justo como ahora.

Oh dulce niño agonizante, a quién observas con esas cuencas vacías, a qué se debe que encuentres belleza en la muerte y no en la vida. Res-pon-de—

( _Quién eres_ ).

Replica que su mentor. De Kuki, Shizaru, Tooru y Saiko. El que les regala consejos y risas desprovistas de amargura y bromas despreocupadas. Desvelos prolongados para resolver casos del CCG y entrenamientos de pelea. Visitas a la cafetería donde presume de su prodigioso olfato. Momentos en que lo tratan como a uno más, no un monstruo o el error de la experimentación a favor de la victoria de los investigadores. Un mero muchacho.

Sasaki Sasaki Sasaki

—Ken—

Haise Haise Haise

—Kaneki—

Sasaki Kaneki, Haise Ken.

 _Yo soy_ – ese chico

 _un espejismo la otra cara de la moneda_

el humano que fingía ser ghoul y tras una metamorfosis se volvió un ghoul que fingía ser humano. Aunque es difícil, tan obsoleto. Hasta ese día Haise jamás se habría abstraído al analizar una tragedia. Ni una novela de terror.

«Escucha».

 _B-basta, ¡d-detente! prefiero encerrarme en un cuarto insonoro_.

«Son los pasos de la Parca que arranca cabezas como piñas y viene a por ti».

Para Sasaki el mundo está cubierto en una cortina eterna de sangre chorreante, su sangre. Y si no estuviese tan malherido, diría que no hay una cabeza qué llevarse (un leve movimiento y la guillotina desciende llevándosela, _María Antonieta_ desapareció) empero guarda silencio. Silencio blanco. Y es envuelto en unos brazos ajenos muy femeninos como cuñas que gritan.

(Hermano).

Y le remueven el estómago.

 _Lo siento, no lo conozco_.

¡Estoy despierto, estoy despierto!

Porque él no es hermano de nadie, sino líder y papá-mamá de los demás. Aquellos que lo aguardan —y no son los únicos—. Pero cuando se le regeneran los ojos y mira hacia el cielo descubre, entelerido, que ha estado dormido durante tres años.

(Las pesadillas son reales).

Y el sueño, el incauto sueño, la modestia de Mutsuki, la fogosidad de Ginshi, la ternura de Yonebasahi, la voluntad de Urie, la serenidad de Arima, la preocupación de Akira; todo lo que él significaba y representaba y era, absolutamente todo, es etéreo.

¿Quién eres, Haise?

 _No soy nadie_.

«No es verdad. Eres yo».

(La unión de dos soledades que se respetan*).

Entonces no se inmuta al encontrarse con esa persona que habita en su interior, la que aguantó y resistió tanto y se halla sentado en _esa_ silla. La culminación del abatimiento. Y vuelve a repetirse: escucha no me ignores escucha ¡escucha!

Un ruego.

— Maman, n-no te vayas.

(Quédate)

(con nosotros, contigo mismo).

 _¿Aun si estoy harto de no proteger a los que me importan?_

Y es tan familiar. Se le imprime en las venas. Y lo obliga a recordar

—que una vez Ken fue amado, que Sasaki también lo es—.

Lanzando una piedra a la laguna turbia que le constituye. Impulsado por eso se detiene, mirando a una llorosa Saiko. Y con languidez le dedica una sonrisa de disculpa.

(La sonrisa de un joven que ella y muchos otros solían desconocer).

— Pero Saiko, Maman se fue hace mucho.

« _Yo no– él no–_ nosotros _somos el hombre ahorcado_ ».

Y, no sabes.

Hablar de Haise es hablar de alguien que (ya) no existe.


End file.
